digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Impmon (Tamers)
Impmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Imp-type Digimon from the main cast of the Digimon Tamers series. He is a troublemaker who is fond of pranks, looking forward to seeing the worried appearances of his opponents. With only his arrogance, he by no means tries to gain favor with those stronger than him and is ready to put up a strong-willed fight against all odds. But his attitude only hides his own issues as he mopes by his lonesome on the rooftops. He was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (North America in the style of Joe Pesci) & Hiroki Takahashi (Japan). Evolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Kiimon * In-Training (Baby II) - . Yaamon * Rookie (Child) - Impmon * Mega (Ultimate) - Beelzemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Beelzemon Blast Mode * Mega (Ultimate) - Duskmon Attacks * Badda-Boom: Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. The fire ball grows bigger after he throws it. * Infernal Funnel Flame: Impmon creates two fire rings within one another and a sphere of fire comes out and he hurls it at the target. *'Imp Bomb': An attack not shown in the anime, Impmon creates a small sphere of energy in his hand, then throws it at the target. In Digimon Battle Spirit, Impmon has two attacks that allow him to create a protective shield and "explode himself." In Digimon Rumble Arena he has an attack called Summon that allows him to summon up several small crystal like shards that he then shoots at the opponent. Appearances Impmon makes his first appearance in Digimon Tamers Episode 6:O Partner, Where Art Thou?. Digimon Tamers Impmon was a Digimon who spent most of his time picking on humans and harassing the Tamers and their Digimon. As he saw it, humans were bad news and no self-respecting Digimon would ever be with them. But it was due to his experience with two children he lived with, Ai and Mako. The two quarreled too much for Impmon so he left them. Impmon later caused mischief with his many childish pranks, even trying to get Guilmon to help him. He saw Guilmon as an impressionable idiot, calling him names like "pineapple head." Later, he seemed to grow a little jealous of Guilmon, because he basically had all the things that Impmon wanted, power to digivolve, a degree of respect, and everyone seemed to like him, even Renamon. At first, Renamon seemed to interest him, flirting with her upon their first meeting (he used "tough love" as an excuse to attack her with his Badda Boom attack after she began to leave during their conversation as he tried to convince her humans were bad), but he began to hate her for "ruining his fun," by constantly putting him in his place, and her generally acting like something of mother-figure to him. He often called her "Foxface". He seemed to dislike and resent Terriermon especially, as Terreirmon struck him as the most "human-like" of the Digimon who had Tamers. Impmon attempted to make Renamon fight Terriermon after being rejected by the fox yet again, saying Terriermon had been calling her names, but Renamon told him Henry Wong, Terriermon's Tamer, had forbidden him to fight. At first expressing confusion and regret for his fellow Digimon upon learning this, Impmon quickly saw this as a way to bully Terriermon without fear of retaliation. In fact, Impmon secretly hated all the Tamer Digimon because they could Digivolve, something which he wanted to do so he would not be weak anymore. The Deva Chatsuramon offered Impmon that power, in return to kill the Tamers and their Digimon. Impmon agreed and became Beelzemon, Zhuqiaomon's personal assassin, though later considered attacking and absorbing his data as well, considering himself unbeatable. But after a long fight with Gallantmon, he left, thinking that it was kinda bad about the fact he killed Leomon, jeri's only digimon. Beelzemon forsaked his power and became Impmon again. Taken back to the Real World, Impmon finally went to see Ai and Mako (who had been nicer to each other since Impmon ran away). Seeing that they were no longer the children he knew, it made him feel a bit guilty. As a result, Impmon vowed to make things right, becoming Beelzemon Blast Mode to help the Tamers fight the D-Reaper. Just before returning to the digital world, Impmon at last asked Jeri for forgiveness, which she eagerly agreed. Runaway Locomon He makes a brief appearance at the end of the movie where he attends Rika's birthday party after the Parasimon battle. Digimon Frontier An Impmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon World DS Impmon can evolve into Vilemon, Roachmon, or Sorcerymon depending on its stats. Category:Manga and anime anti-heroes Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category: Virus Digimon Category: Evil Digimon pt:Impmon